


My Immortal

by Nabrah87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: In which Alec watches Magnus dance through the kitchen…





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to **Josh Groban - I believe (when I fall in love it will be forever)** while writing. #saveShadowhunters

It was early in the morning and Alec woke up to an empty bed once again after a long, long time. Magnus was usually the one who loved to sleep in, and Alec enjoyed these mornings, where he could just lay beside Magnus and watch him, peaceful in his slumber. The shadowhunter would open his eyes and find a warm presence next to him, mostly even entangled with him, and he was certain that the familiar emptiness of his soul was filled up with the steady heartbeat of the warlock beside him. This morning however, this side of the bed was empty and cold and Alec’s chest tigthened for a moment. The memory of all the mornings he would wake up to an empty bed - an empty life - and empty soul. He grapped his chest, like a claw that was trying to take hold of his heart and breathed through this painful reminder of his past. Alec’s solution had been exhausting his body and keeping his mind occupied, but that had backfired really bad and now he just kept laying in bed, waiting for the ache to leave his body and focus his mind on the present. He would turn to memories of his beloved smiling, joking, kissing him. Alec would let his heart be filled with these memories until he was able to get up and leave the emptiness behind. In order to find the man, who had managed to fill his empty heart with a love so rare he was still as amazed as the very first time their eyes had met.

Alec got dressed, before starting to take a little tour through the apartment to find out about his boyfriend’s whereabouts. Aware that he might as well call out to him, but far to comfortable with this mornings quiet. Magic was in the air and the familiar pull lead him to the kitchen. He positioned himself next to the doorframe, a soldier at ease, quiet in order not to interrupted the man, dancing through the kitchen in boxers and a half-open dressing gown. Magnus hummed, while making breakfast and seemed to be in a cheery mood. His hands danced along, magic emitting from him like the scent of sandlewood he wore so well. It was mesmerizing to watch and Alec felt himself beeing drawn into this man’s presence, sheltering from reality. His eyes followed Magnus’ movements, swaying to a music only he could hear and realised, that this was the feeling of home he had been dreaming of all his life. Growing up with his siblings in a world full of rules and in constant war, it had been difficult to achieve inner peace. In a place were to love was to be willing to sacrifice your life for each other. In a life were to be strong was the only possibilty there was.

He realised, when Magnus caught sight of him, that he might be willing to die for his siblings and his mother, but Magnus was the one he was willing to live for. The man, who was smiling at him right now, was the reason he had really achieved strength. The man, who still danced towards him, as carefree as there was no one watching, had given him the one thing he had believed he could never have: A life with the one he loved.

When Magnus stood in front of him, he placed his right hand very gently on his cheek and Alec leaned into his touch. And when Magnus stretched to place a gentle kiss on his lips, Alec closed his eyes.

“Good Morning, Alexander.”, Magnus said, when he opened his eyes again, his palm still soft against his boyfriends cheek.

“Good Morning.”, the shadowhunter answered. “Belgian waffles, hmm?”

Magnus grinned and turned on his heals. “I told you, that I conjur up a mean Belgian waffle. It’s about time you get a chance to taste it.” Alec smiled, head tipping down. “Did you sleep well, Alexander?”, his boyfriend asked, his back facing him, while he finished the last waffle up. He was still swaying, his steps light when he came back to him.

“I did, thank you.”, Alec answered, making space to let Magnus by, in oder to put their breakfast on the table. “What woke you up so early?”, he asked, when Magnus had taken his seat, walking towards him with carefully measured steps.

“I remembered the time.”, Magnus answered, his eyes inviting Alec to take his seat beside him.

“The time?”, Alec repeated carefully, sitting down.

“It’s been one year since I have set eyes on you for the very first time.”, Magnus clarified nonchalantly, loading their plates with waffles. Alec stared at him, unable to form words, because his hearbeat was so loud in his ears, he could barely think.

“A year, hm?“, he said, taking a bite of the Belgian waffle. - It was good. - But kept quiet for a moment longer, leading Magnus to stop eating.

“You left me waiting one year for this?“, Alec asked eventually and met his boyfriend’s gaze.

For a moment he was uncertain, if the warlock had understood his intent, but at that precise moment Magnus’ laughter filled the air. “I promise I’ll not make you wait a whole nother year for the next treat.“, he assured him, laugh lines adorning his eyes. His free hand moved gently to cup the side of his neck, as Alec bend over to kiss the love of his life. There it was, that blinding light, that kept him warm and safe, sparkling behind his eyes, as he deepened the kiss.

A whole year might have passed them by, but in Magnus’ eyes was the promise of many more. “Thank you.”, Alec sighed, sitting up in order for them to enjoy their breakfast while it was still warm. “You are very welcome, Alexander.“, Magnus assured him, taking another bite, clearly enyoing himself. Alec smiled, focusing on the breakfast, his mind and heart at ease once again.

The shadowhunter knew that his years with the immortal man beside him were numbered. But that one year had filled his heart to an extend, he no longer feared to become a burden. Magnus had filled his heart with forever and as long as Alec was breathing, there was nothing else to think about than both of them beeing alive in this very moment in time.


End file.
